


Pulse

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Pendulum/Knife Party
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Gareth get frisky during a live set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

The music was pulsing inside of Rob’s head, it was either that or maybe the fact that he had Gareth’s cock pressed against the back of his throat and that was throbbing almost as hard. He knew that giving Gareth head behind the booth probably wasn’t such a good idea but was he one to care? No, no he wasn’t and he was having a damn good time not caring as Gareth tried to keep his cool while Rob eagerly sucked him off. Gareth was decent at staying calm while Rob did something to him at horribly inappropriate times but if he’d known Rob would try something like that in the middle of a set no less he would’ve at least fucking practiced staying calm. His hands were getting terribly shaky and his only regret was not being able to tell Rob to either hurry up or stop before he punched him, just not with his cock in his mouth cause he didn’t wanna lose it at that rate.

Rob decided to be cheeky and start humming on his dick along to the beat just as Gareth felt himself losing it. That’s when his hand slipped and he ended up fucking up in the middle of the song. Gareth cursed himself and Rob for that but he tried to continue from that, acting almost like it was intentional as he thrust forward hard into Rob’s throat feeling him choke up for a second, maybe he’d learn his lesson. Body language was important for something like that, even if they were basically snapping back and forth at one another with their gestures. Rob pulled away for a moment, grabbing Gareth’s attention and getting him to look down almost confused as to why Rob stopped, but all Rob wanted was for him to watch as he took him completely. The black haired man could see his boyfriend mouth,

“Fuck Rob…” while he sighed in pleasure.

As they neared the end of the song, Gareth’s hips locked up, Rob knew he was close like that, being together so long he was used to seeing that happen and he pulled away to stroke his boyfriend off the rest of the way, knowing Gareth was peeking down from his sunglasses every so often til he came all over Rob’s face and even got some on his shirt and pants, what a mess. Rob smiled to himself and leaned up to kiss just under Gareth’s belly button before he tucked him back into his notoriously snug jeans, wiping his face on the inside of his shirt too as a present from him to Gareth. Good thing the spots on Rob’s shirt and pants were nearly unidentifiable because he didn’t feel like getting those off.

He casually stood up to join Gareth in waving off the crowd since Gareth had finished the set with shaky legs and shaky hands. He leaned over to Gareth’s ear with a cocky little grin on his face in the middle of his boyfriend cheering with the crowd.

“I hope you’ve still got enough left in ya for the hotel, Gaz.” Rob said, looking smugly at Gareth when he grinned nodding reassuringly at his boyfriend.

“You think I’d be done with you after this stunt?” Gareth made that sound like a threat, just how Rob liked it, they were gonna have one hell of an after party when they got back.


End file.
